


How to Rile Up Your Boyfriend Without Even Trying

by everAcclimating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little jealousy goes a long way when it comes to Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Rile Up Your Boyfriend Without Even Trying

It all happens in a split-second.

They're in the lunch room and Karkat's been staring god knows where for the past ten minutes with the worst piss-ass look on his face when he launches himself - literally - over their table and to the next, grabbing a guy nearly twice his size by the collar and dragging him down to the floor with him.

"Jethuth Fuck."

Karkat has always talked a big game but none of them have really seen him act on it - and normally he yells something, anything, but instead he's been all but silent for once in his life.

He does pretty well, all things considered.

By the time teachers pull them apart they're both bloodied; Karkat is considerably worse off but they're both impressively battle-scarred and now Karkat is yelling, nearly incoherent through the blood he spits on the floor.

It looks like he bit his tongue or something, Christ.

Since there's absolutely no way they can cover for Karkat having started the fight he's the one that gets suspended, sent home early (presumably to face the wrath of his parents) once both boys have been cleaned up.

Sollux visits him after school, though - if anything, he wants to know what the fuck is going on. He bypasses the angry parent area of the house by knocking on Karkat's window and climbing in.

Karkat is nearly as predatory as he'd been angry before; without even a hello he has Sollux pressed up against the wall by the window, nails digging into his waist.

Sollux can see the bruises around his eyes, making the dark circles normally there look like they went forth and multiplied. But his eyes are intense, mouth curving into a sickle-sharp grin.

"You're mine," he snarls, and it hits Sollux like a goddamn freight train.

He'd thought he'd recognized the other guy but he hadn't thought much of it at the time - he'd been hitting on Sollux for days but he'd just laughed it off because he wasn't interested.

He almost laughs now at the absurdity of it all but Karkat's teeth have caught and dug in at his throat in the two seconds it took him to figure it out and he lets out a quiet choked noise instead, fingers flying into Karkat's hair and nails digging into his scalp.

Karkat rarely takes the offensive - normally he's too busy being blindsided by surprise attacks - but he's in rare form today and he's unrelenting. When he kisses Sollux it's hard and they both taste blood but neither of them care whose it is. Karkat's split lip has reopened but they both ignore it - or, well, their teeth make it worse.

Soon enough Karkat is shoving him to the bed and pressing down atop him, still wearing that fucking grin.

"You're tho fucking thtupid."

But he's grinning too, hands sliding down and nails digging into his ass through his jeans.

"I may be fucking stupid, fuckhead, but there's no fucking way you're getting away from me."

There's the same fire behind it as always and when he kisses him again, Sollux doesn't really think he'll consider trying any time soon.

But hell, if Karkat reacts like this, maybe he'll let him think so sometimes.


End file.
